


Country club chums

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Tanya recounts when she took Rosie with her to a country club where mischief ensues





	Country club chums

‘I never promised to make you breakfast. You must be hearing things’ said Rosie sternly.

‘Ok well then can we just have breakfast and sort it out later?’ suggested Bill hopefully.

They walked into the taverna, bickering about who said what about breakfast.

‘Your friend’s a bit scary’ commented Pepper.

Tanya pushed up her sunglasses from her face and smirked.

‘Nah, she’s such a laugh. You have no idea of the things we get up to.’

Pepper and Harry leaned forward as Tanya recounted the time she went to her third ex-husband’s country club just before they got divorced.

‘I picked up Rosie on the way. Invited her to come and use the pool.’

Harry immediately knew this was a code phrase for bad behaviour. He also knew he was going to enjoy this story. Wherever these two went, mischief followed. He settled down.

‘It was getting a bit boring, full of stuffy middle aged women talking about their husbands and kids and whatnot. We got bored of them talking about golf so we shared some of the rum in my flask.’

By now, everyone knew about Tanya’s flask. It was kept on her at all times and she routinely filled it with anything other than water. This time apparently it was rum.

‘Rosie tipped the rest of it into the pot of tea sitting on our table while the others had turned to watch some bird prancing across the windowsill. The lesser spotted warbler or something, I don’t care. Everyone got pissed out of their head after that. We were in hysterics.’

Pepper roared with laughter at the thought of all of these stuffy middle aged women getting plastered on rum in the afternoon. Harry chuckled at the image in his head of Rosie spiking the tea. Always the foodie. He must get a copy of her cookbook, Bill said it was useful. He should tell him about this story too, he’d find it hilarious.

‘She also got told off for chewing gum so she stuck it on one of the golf clubs. The head surgeon who it belonged to couldn’t understand why the ball went nowhere when he tried to hit it on the course. There was a punch up of some sort. ’

They all laughed at the mayhem that ensued at the folly of allowing Rosie near a golf course.

‘Fucking boring sport. Never can understand what my husband saw in it’ she concluded.

‘Well now you don’t have to worry about that’ said Harry.

‘That’s right.’ She smiled wolfishly, leaned forward and touched his arm playfully. Harry stared at her chest and shook himself awake. He was getting distracted for all of the wrong reasons.

‘Erm, excuse me, got to go’ he mumbled, getting up. ‘I’ll see you at the wedding’ he shouted over his shoulder as he sped off.

A realisation pinged in Tanya’s brain as she watched him leave. She had the feeling that his hasty exit had something to do with…now there’s an idea.

Pepper interrupted her thoughts with a cocktail. She hoped it was a strong one.

 

 


End file.
